Problem: First consider the expression for: $6$ plus the quantity of $3$ times $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: Take the product of $5$ and that expression and then add $5$.
Explanation: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the quantity of $3$ times $x$ $3 \times x = \color{orange}{3x}$ What is $6$ plus $3x$ $3x$ $ + 6$ What is the product of $5$ times that expression $5 \times (3x + 6) = \color{orange}{5(3x+6)}$ What does adding $5$ to $\color{orange}{5(3x+6)}$ do? $5(3x+6)$ $ + 5$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $5(3x+6)+5$.